I Feel Like I'm Drowning
by EmpressKira
Summary: 'It felt like Ace was drowning, the memories flooding through his mind like a large tidal wave. Sensations, emotions, all of it tingling through his body as he spotted azure eyes that had seemed to be staring already in his direction.' OneShot. Past MarcoAce. Present SaboAce. Centric!Ace.


_**A/N:: Mainly Ace, but labelled for SaboAce of mentioning of them together. Past MarcoAce mentioned as well. Again two prompts combined into one and I wanted it by itself! /shrugs**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

It felt like Ace was drowning, the memories flooding through his mind like a large tidal wave. Sensations, emotions, all of it tingling through his body as he spotted azure eyes that had seemed to be staring already in his direction. They were on opposite sides of the crosswalk waiting for the light to turn green, waiting for traffic to stop so they could move. How long had it been since the last time Ace saw those staggering gleaming jewels of eyes, that strikingly soft blond hair though it looks to have been recently shaved for his star like cut? Ace had grown his hair out a bit since then, having it up in a bun easily now with bangs trailing to frame his face. It was something he decided some time after they broke up as he was always told to keep it cut to not look _homeless_ and be more 'mature'.

Ten years ago Ace broke it off with Marco because the other was dragging him through the mud because of his age, being only nineteen and the other at twenty-seven. It hurt at the time and it still brought a stinging through him now at the memories of them arguing that would always turn to do something about his age and subtly his intelligence. Ace had worked a simple job at the time, being more into labor than studies and wanting to do something that he was passionate about. If anything he was dragged down by Marco, weighing down on his shoulders and causing him to close off more than anything, though no one noticed he had been drowning.

When they broke up, Ace had to take the years to gather himself back up as the break up was a lot worse than he expected. The hurtful words spat at him brought the pang in his chest and, _damn_ , he was with the man for almost three years. They lived together and had a routine and would on most occasions have sex, though it was starting to stammer on Ace that he felt more like a _Trophy_ boyfriend than just a lover. It bothered him once he began to realize it more and eventually had to cut all ties. Leaving town, it was the best for him and he stayed with an old mate, Kidd, back in Raftel that was a good forty minutes from Moby.

The light changes and it was hard for Ace to move as he soon glanced away to try and salvage himself. The thundering of his heart was louder than the other people moving with him and he hoped no one could hear it. Trailing along, he felt like he was pulled down under more as he glanced to notice the other trail to be more along his path.

"Acey!" The call brings a hook to pull him up as he snaps his head to notice a blur of blond long locks shifting. "Come on, Acey! Slow, slow!" The holler has him laughing, smiling brightly as he quickly darts off to those green eyes beaming to him.

"Sabo!" The name leaves him so easily, feeling his heart soar as he is reeled in easily for salvage.

This man that he was here for on a date, being the one to fully bring him out of his rut five years ago. Meeting Sabo, he felt like he would drown again into a new pool of water, but it had been different. He kept him floating until eventually pulled to land to embrace firmly while encouraging him. Sabo complimented how his hair looked cute either way he wanted it, and saying that his pursuit to do travelling went along with him–aspiring writer at the time and now writer with three books out as Ace pursued for pictures for the other's books and magazine companies that pay him for great photos. They had come by Moby for a small break and Sabo curious on where he lived for some years of his life, even if they aren't the best. Sabo knew that and told how he would help Ace into forming new memories to cover over the point of time that tried to pull him under.

Boots stop next to Sabo with a joyful chuckle from Ace as he wants to be close to the other so badly with what just happened. "Let's go see that exhibit!"

"Yeah, thanks _so_ much, babe! I am excited to see it!" An arm links with Ace, bringing a soothing like breeze through him as he is now on land again and safely in the other's embrace that seems to surround him as they walk along the sidewalk with chatters.

No longer drowning.

Not noticing as the anchor weighed down on his past lover, but what could be done when you already ruined that chance years ago to stay afloat?

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Ace had been surprised that his time the past few days in Moby have been splendid, feeling as Sabo keeps him grounded while there. It was a little stressful on certain places, but experiencing them with Sabo had turned things to that of ' _we should come by again'_ instead of when Ace avoided it all like the plague. It was being washed over gratefully and they took a bunch of pictures together with their phones. Posting to show their friends on social media, Koala happy to see them having a great time as she was housing sitting for them and sending frequent pictures of Kotatsu, for Ace mainly.

A soft giggle leaves Ace as he views over the three pictures sent to him by Koala on what his little baby feline was up to, the mischief he got into as he missed his daddies. sitting on the bench on the docks to overlook the large lake, he was waiting for Sabo to bring along a drink so they could make new memories for him before having some lunch. The water is beautiful as it always has been and he lounged in the bench with a hand adjusting his shorts, the weather feeling great to linger around. Everyone was at work or lunch at this hour, which is why they wanted to linger to get past the rush hour.

"Ace…?" The voice brings a pang into the mention male's chest with a rolling in his stomach as he pulls eyes away from the picture of Kotatsu standing ignorant to the potted plant on the ground next to him. The smile on him falls into a frown promptly as not too far from where he sits is standing someone he left for good to get himself to stop from drowning in sorrows and anxiety.

Remembering on what Sabo said, Ace immediately turns his head away as even with the years going by it left a pain in him. At some point he had gave this man a piece of his heart and he took that and merely kept a tight clutch on it in the darkest depths out of his reach, like a siren dragging it to drown it. The only way to refill that empty space was when he was with Sabo. Quickly moving, he stands and shoves his phone away after locking the screen and goes to walk away.

"Come on, yoi. Just wait a minute and… and let me _explain_ …" It's almost a plea in the voice and brings a pull in Ace's chest of gripping anxiety and light anger. Feet stop as he tries to control himself from trembling as he was weak still, not understanding on why and it was like the anchor was attached to him now, pulling him into the depths again.

"Explain? Explain _what_?" Ace tries out while turning to face those blue eyes with a scowl on his freckled face, trying to fight that the other looks guilty.

"Look, I was wrong, okay? I thought I was helping you see the reality of the world as most things require education." Marco starts up with hands out, looking to be on his lunch break from his attire and it was any wonder how he found Ace here.

"It's not that I am _not_ smart, it's just I like other aspects than those stupid STEM things that everyone seems to think are so important than the creative side of someone's brain." Ace snaps to defend himself, anything about education brought that out of him as Marco did that to him, always defensive on his intelligence as his brain functioned differently and it wasn't like he couldn't understand; Ace just _didn't_ like it.

"I never said you weren't smart, I just said it was better to have that. Showing places that you are, yoi." Marco persists with a small frown as if he was scolding a child and that tone, Ace _hated_ it.

"Oh? Then what about all the magazines I help out? All I did was show my pictures and they didn't care about the school part of things. I even write articles for them about what happens. I even do photos and drawings for books, I'll have you know." Arms crossed as he was sure to rub it all in on how much Marco held him back, no matter how much he felt the need to run.

"I know, I noticed your name on them. It took time to get there, which we could have done together and I may have been able to get you there quicker." The words show how much Marco wanted to control the situation and it was bad for Ace as he was _used_ to that with him specifically.

"I did this myself and the support from my friends and my boyfriend." Ace grits out, wanting to clarify that he was with someone new and not leaving them no matter what.

"I always supported you, helped by giving you a place to live and not feeling like you were burdening someone else. I gave you love and affection that you wanted, plus made sure to keep you on track, what more was there for me to do? I gave my all and then you started to distance from me, yoi. My words never seemed to sink into you." The way his tone turns to fully stern has Ace frustrated and arms tightening across his chest.

"They _did_ sink into me like a fucking anchor and drowning me!" Ace snaps back as he holds his ground as much as he can and the other shifts lightly with a tilt of his head.

 _Oh no…_

"Ace, I did everything because I love you. Trying to lead you down a path that would help you and give you a stable outcome. I told you that, every time I held you at night with a hand running along your side with reassurance." Marco dips his tone softer in a coaxing that always drove Ace back into his arms and he felt his body tremble slightly in anxiety, not wanting to remember the good as there was a fine line when the lines blurred from what was controlling and what was affection. "You started to push me away, but I stayed strong next to you while you figured out everything. I knew it was something that you were feeling overwhelmed and I told you it was fine to come _home_ once you settled down."

"You said ' _once you are done being a brat then you can come home_ '." The new voice has Ace shift and look to behind him, a relief bursts through him as something was sent out to help him stay afloat once again. "Not a very good way to try and get someone to forgive you, _Mr. Fennec_." The sharp tone leaves Sabo as he comes up next to Ace with a reassuring smile and lightly rubs his hand to an arm. Those arms uncrossed to immediately have a hand in the other's, feeling a thumb rub his in comfort.

"Well, when a tantrum is thrown you must be stern, yoi." Marco remarks, looking displeased of someone joining the conversation.

"A tantrum? Ace was having an argument, unless that's what you also see it at work? Is that what others at your workplace do? Throw a tantrum? Then I guess it was good my friend never went to work for your company." Sabo uses his sharp tongue, being someone who went to college in mostly English classes to be a writer. He had been raised in a home where high grades were only acceptable and you _had_ to go to college. The first two years of college had been picked by his parents until he left to pursue what he wanted, staying with Hack at the time.

"No, we have a calm debate to come to an agreement."

"Oh, good, then this can easily be solved. Stay _out_ of my boyfriend's life, you have done enough damage to him. Plus, it was _ten_ _years_ ago, so I feel like you should have moved on as well, Mr. Fennec?" Avoiding the first name as he speaks stern with that of a business atmosphere brings comfort that Ace was being defended so firmly. He had been losing himself in anxiety, never turning back to Marco as he loved Sabo, but he felt himself drowning again from his thoughts from before.

Marco seems to understand the little control of the situation he has no with a third party involved, jaw clenching as he looks to be observing the two of them. Ace is clutching to his boyfriend's hand, wanting to be anywhere but here. It brings a spiral in him on how he had been having such a great time and it was ruined again from the same person who had done this to him in the first place.

"I think that's all that needs to be said. Wanna go eat now, babe? We could go to that one you loved?" Sabo already starts distracting him, trying to pull his mind away from drowning too much into the depths and he smiles up.

"Yeah, I love their burgers and promise they have pasta you would love!" Ace almost chirps, feeling comfort as a hand slides along his hip to start directing him away.

"Sounds great, especially as the shack for drinks was busy… Maybe tomorrow have some of those drinks?" Sabo is sure to bring up the conversation while leading his lover on back to shore to be back into that embrace he has established with him. Ace leans into him more as he feels safe and finally complete, the clenching being pushed away by that soothing breeze.

He cuts that rope to separate himself from the anchor and hopes this is the last time he will ever talk with the man.


End file.
